


Ficlet 8

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a new student and, on his first day of public school, he already has detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 8

Gerard walked around the corner, messenger bag strap clenched in his hand. Public schools were a whole new playing field for him and not to mention terrifying.

He was used to top of the line private schools and tutors but after his parents divorced and his dad took all the money in the settlement, his brother and him were forced into public school while their mother worked two jobs. He didn’t even know anything was wrong between them, they were always so happy looking. To say them splitting up was a shock would have been the understatement of the year to Gerard.

He sighed, tensing his shoulders and looking at the buildings. He knew it was his lunch period but he had no idea where the cafeteria even was.

Turning another corner, he saw a student sitting on a low wall, opening a small box. He shuffled over, hands tightening on his bag, and cleared his throat. “E-excuse me?”

The other student looked up, pulling a small white stick from the box and placing it between his lips. “S’up? Haven’t seen you around. Wanna smoke?” he asked and Gerard shrugged, biting his lip.

“I-I’ve never tried,” he mumbled. “Um, sure?” He figured trying one couldn’t hurt.

The other pulled a second cigarette from the box, holding it out. “I’m Frank, by the way,” he smiled and… winked?

Gerard flushed, accepting the cigarette. “Gerard,” he replied.

Frank lit his cigarette with ease, eyes closing partially as he cupped the flame from the lighter. He passed the lighter to Gerard who had more trouble getting his own lit before coughing lightly. “Yeah, they take a while to get used to,” he said, exhaling smoke from his nose. “So, you new?”

“Yes, I just started today,” Gerard replied, taking another, smaller puff on the cigarette and cringing slightly. The taste was awful and made his lungs burn. “I was looking for the cafeteria when I found you.”

“Yeah, this place is confusing to new guys,” Frank said. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees, eyes dragging up Gerard’s body from his shoes to his hair.

It made Gerard nervous, like he was a piece of meat at the butcher’s shop.

“Mr, Iero!” a loud voice boomed, making Gerard jump. The cigarette in hand burned his fingers and he dropped it with a cry. “This is your third warning this week. And Mr. Way! I’m surprised at you, a new student already breaking the rules.”

Gerard shook his head, his body trembling. His mother was going to have a fit if she found out he already broke the rules. “But I-I didn’t know-“ he started.

“No buts,” the teacher said, glaring at both boys. Frank took another drag from his cigarette, looking bored with the conversation. “Both of you, detention today. Three o’clock in the library. If you do not show,” he said, snatching the cigarette from Frank’s fingers, “you will get three days detention instead.”

The teacher turned and Frank flipped his back the bird. Gerard stood, shaking and near tears. “You okay,” Frank asked, standing and pocketing his cigarettes.

“My mom is going to kill me,” Gerard said softly. He kept his eyes on his feet, hands shaking by his side.

“Hey, detention isn’t that bad. All we do is sit there for an hour and do our homework,” Frank said. He bent down, twisting his body to look Gerard in eye and grinning. “C’mon. I’ll be right there with you.”

Gerard shook his head. “N-I have to go,” he rushed out and walked passed Frank, back to the front of the school. He headed inside the school and found the door to his next class, sitting beside it until the bell rang.

~

“Oh man,” Gerard mumbled to himself. The library looked a lot more intimidating when you were forced to go for detention. He gulped, swallowing down his fear, and opened the door.

A woman looked up from the reference desk, scrutinizing Gerard through her glasses. “Mr. Way?” she asked and Gerard nodded. “Take a seat at one of those tables.” She pointed at two tables, each with four chairs facing the front. 

There was already one person at the front table, sitting on a middle chair and spinning his pencil on the wood. Gerard chose the back table, sitting in the far right chair. He grabbed out his math book and its respective notebook from his bag.

With a glance up at the teacher, who was tapping away on a computer, he started his homework.

He got one problem in when the seat next to his was pulled back and a body dropped down heavily, knocking the table. “Hey, G.”

Gerard looked over, seeing Frank smirking at him and leaning forward over the table. He smiled briefly before looking back to his math book.

“Aww, c’mon. It wasn’t my fault you got thrown in here,” Frank said softly. “It was that ball squeezer, Mr. Dick-in-ass.”

Gerard gasped, looking over at Frank. “That’s not his name,” he said, glancing up at the teacher again. She was still absorbed in her computer.

“Sure it is,” Frank chuckled.

He shifted his chair closer and Gerard bit his lip looking away. Gerard was sure that Frank was not the kind of person his mother would want him being friends with. Not with the lip ring and nose ring and obvious disregard for school rules or dress code. Glancing over at Frank again and watching him balance a pencil on his upper lip, he saw something black on his neck. And more colors under his sleeve. Were they tattoos? 

No, he had to be mistaken. Frank must just doodle on himself. That had to be the answer.

“Ever kissed another guy?” Frank asked, his breath on Gerard’s ear and making him shiver.

“N-no?”

“Was that a question? Don’t you know if you’ve kissed one before?” he teased, placing a hand on Gerard’s knee.

Gerard shook his head, his hands shaking on the desk. “No, never,” he said.

“Ever wanted to?” Frank asked, moving his face away a few inches and his hand higher up Gerard’s thigh, squeezing gently.

“I-I don’t know?” Gerard replied, looking over at him. He bit his lip again. “Frank-“

“Again with the questions for answers. It’s a simple yes or no question,” Frank said and licked his lips.

Gerard tensed his legs, feeling Frank’s hand nearing his crotch. “W-what’s it like?” he whispered.

“It’s way better than kissing a girl. Wanna try?” He smirked and leaned in before Gerard could answer.

It was soft and the lip ring was warmer than Gerard had imagined. Frank’s hand slid down between Gerard’s thighs and he yelped.

“Mr. Way and Mr. Iero!” the teacher scolded.

Gerard pulled away from Frank quickly, shoving both his hands between his legs and blushing heavily.

“One more incident like this Mr. Iero and you will be suspended,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Frank sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “Sorry for the disruption.”

The teacher gave him a look of contempt. “See that it doesn’t happen again. Now do your homework,” she said, taking her seat again.

Gerard could feel her stare and the stares of the other students in detention boring through his skin. It made him feel hot all over. Frank’s hand, on the other hand, was warm and comforting on his lower back.

“Sorry,” Frank whispered, winking again.

Gerard smiled softly. “It’s okay.”

“You’re a good kisser, could use some improvement, but good none the less,” he stated and Gerard blushed again. “I could help you with that, if you want?” He leaned in close again, whispering in Gerard’s ear. “It can be our little secret?”

“Um, okay. Yeah,” Gerard mumbled, turning to face Frank when he moved away again. “I’d like that.”

Frank grinned, leaning in and kissing Gerard quickly, pulling away before the teacher looked up. “It’s a date.”


End file.
